


we go together

by unpredictablyreckless



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictablyreckless/pseuds/unpredictablyreckless
Summary: Prompt: A Trimberly prompt please! When Trini gets sick she gets quiet because she is used to trying not to bother anyone and is not used to being taken care of.





	we go together

**Author's Note:**

> These are oneshots provided to me on tumblr. If you wanna send me a request my tumblr is dianahprince. No warnings for this chapter. Apologies if the characters are a bit OOC (it's my first time writing for them). And I hope I do Billy justice later on to.

Trini was a quiet person. If you knew her you would know that. You were lucky if you got more than five words out of her mouth. But when you got past that, she was actually quite the talkative person. Until she got sick, she hated getting sick because it meant people would fuss over her and she hated when people did that to. So when she woke up that Thursday morning before school and realized she was sick. She decided to keep it to herself, which probably wasn’t the best thing for her to do. 

She knew it was going to be a bad day when she woke up with a bad headache and a sore throat. But that didn’t stop her from missing school. There was only a few months left, she didn’t see the point of missing any more days. 

She took tablets before she went grimacing while doing so and threw a few more in her bag before heading off to school. The morning dragged on. She wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact she was sick or if it was just the subject, but either way it wasn’t helping her. Her headache hadn’t gotten any better so she wasn’t really paying attention in class. Something had flown onto her table which broke her out of her daze. She looked down and saw that it was a piece of paper. She folded it quietly hoping the teacher wouldn’t hear. It was a note from Zack, History was one of the few classes they had together.

_You okay, Crazy Girl?_

She smiled softly and wrote back an ‘I’m good’ for a reply. She didn’t want her friends to worry about her. Especially Zack who had a lot on his mind, she flicked the note back to him when she was finished. She didn’t look at him but she could tell that he was staring at her with worry. 

As the day went on, Trini felt even worse than she did this morning. Her headache had gotten to the point where she couldn’t see anymore. She didn’t have any classes with the others until before lunch when she had one with Billy and Jason. She could feel their eyes on her throughout the whole session and when the class was finished they cornered her the moment they got out. She figured Zack must have told them something was off with her. 

“Trini, hey!” Jason called after her. She tried to keep going but Jason managed to grab her arm and stop her. “Hey, Trini, wait! Are you okay?” She asked and she saw the concern in his eyes. Trini wasn’t use to this, having people actually care for her.

“Yeah, you don’t look so good.” Billy replied. “I mean you do you look good, I wasn’t saying that in a bad way or anything I just meant that you didn’t look well.” Billy rambled on.  
“Like you look sick.” 

“Zack texted us saying you didn’t seem like yourself in History.” Jason clarified. “And you really don’t look well, are you sure okay?”

Trini smiled back at them hoping it didn’t seem to fake. “I’m all good dear leader.” She saw Jason roll his eyes at that. “I just didn’t get enough sleep last night, that’s all.” 

“Are you positive? We can take you to the nurse if you’d like?”

Trini shook her head. “Honestly guys, I’ll be fine. I’m just tired and I’ve got a bit a headache.” She said, hoping they’d see through her lies. She doesn’t think they did but they still back off and for that she was grateful.

“Alright, well if you need any of us, just text.” Jason told her.

Trini smiled again and headed off to the next class.

She should have went home when Jason said it to her, because not only did her headache get blindly painful – she also felt like she was going throw up and it was during the last class of the day, her only class that she had with Kim, when she did throw up. She had asked the teacher could she go to the bathroom and before getting a proper reply she grabbed her bag and ran out of the door as fast as she could, ignoring the snickering coming from her fellow students. 

When she got to the bathroom, she was thankful that no one else was there. She really didn’t want anyone to see her as she emptied her stomach into the toilet seat. Luckily she only puked once, but she didn’t move after she did it. She sat beside the toilet with her elbow resting on the seat and her head resting in her hands. 

A few moments later, the door of the stall opened. Trini jumped, not expecting anyone to come in. She relaxed when she saw that it was Kimberly, smiling softly at her.  
“Hi.” 

Trini offered a weak smile back. “Hi.” She grimaced at how weak her voice sounded. She hated being weak. Kimberly came into the stall and sat down beside her. She went to touch Trini’s forehead but the smaller girl flinched. 

“I’m just going to see how hot you are.” 

Trini snorted. “You don’t have to feel my forehead to do that.” 

Kimberly rolled her eyes but she was smiling slightly. She felt Trini’s forehead. “Jesus, Trini you’re burning up.” She pulled her hand back. “Why didn’t you tell any of us you were sick? Why didn’t you take the day off?”

Trini sighed. “I’m not used to having people care for me okay? It’s weird. I thought if I let it go and didn’t tell you I’d...”

“You'd magically be better by the end of the day? Trini you can’t let yourself get like this.” Kimberly shook her head and stood back up. “Not when you have people who care about you.” She took out her phone and begun to text someone. “You should have told us.”

“Who are you texting?” Trini asked wearily, but she already knew she was texting Jason. 

“I’m texting Jason to meet us outside so he can drop you home.”

Trini shook her head. “No, not back to mine. I don’t want to go home yet.”

Kimberly bit her lip, thinking. “Okay. If you don’t want to go home, you can come back to mine. My parents won’t be home till later.”

Trini nodded and smiled gratefully at her.

Kimberly knelt down beside and helped Trini stand up. “Think you can manage on your own?” Trini grabbed her belongings. 

Trini nodded. “I think so.”

Although she said that, Kimberly kept a hold on her. The minute they reached outside, Trini felt a bit better - the cool wind hitting her hot face. She could see Jason, Zack and Billy waiting for them in the parking lot. 

“Everyone okay?” Jason asked. Trini felt bad, when she saw the three of them looking worried. 

“We will be once I get this one back to mine.” Kimberly replied. Jason nodded, none of them commenting on the fact that they were going to Kimberly’s house and not Trini’s. 

Zack walked up to Trini and gave her a comforting hug. “You doing okay, Crazy Girl?”

Trini couldn’t help but smile hugging Zack back. “I will be. Sorry for worrying you.”

“Pfft, I didn’t worry.” 

Trini chuckled, pushing Zack away. “Sure, you didn’t.”

Zack rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s you get better. We don’t need you passing out if the city is suddenly under attack.”

The ride back to Kimberly’s wasn’t too long and Trini was grateful for that. They wished the boys a goodbye and Kimberly helped Trini into her house. Although she didn’t talk much during the ride home, she couldn’t help but notice that Kimberly kept on staring at her in worry. 

“I’m not going to die, you know?” Trini asked as they entered Kimberly’s house.

Kimberly snorted. “Oh I know. You’re a lot tougher than you look. But that still doesn’t mean that you can get by without telling any of us when you’re sick.” Kimberly helped Trini onto the couch. “You’re not Superman.”

“I could be.” Trini shot back. 

Kimberly rolled her eyes. “Stop being so brave okay? It’s okay if you get sick. Everyone does now and then again. But you’re not alone this time. You have friends, people who care about you.” 

Trini bit her lip and looked down at the floor. “I know.” She answered quietly. “I’m just not used to people actually caring about me.”

“Well, you better. Because now you have four people who do – five if you count Alpha 5 and six if you want to add Zordon but I think that’s making things complicated.”

Trini looked at her friend and smiled. “I like complicated.”

“Of course you do, you weirdo. Now you get comfortable. I’m going to go and get you medicine.” Kimberly said. Trini opened her mouth to disagree but Kimberly cut her off. “That you are going to take.” 

Trini sighed. “Okay mom!”

Kimberly grinned and walked out of the room. The taller girl came back a few minutes later with a glass of water, medicine and a wet face cloth. She stopped in her tracks when she realised that the girl on her couch had fallen asleep. 

Kimberly couldn’t help but smile softly. She quietly walked over to the table and placed the things down. She grabbed the blanket that was resting on the sofa and placed it gently over her friend. She stared at Trini, before kissing her quickly on the forehead and leaving the room. 

When Trini woke up a few hours later – what felt like a few hours later to her anyway – she saw that Kimberly had left her medicine and water on the table and realised that a blanket had been thrown on her. She looked around the room and saw Kimberly asleep on the recliner chair. Trini smiled. She took the tablets, knowing that Kimberly would kill her if she didn’t and grimaced when she did. She settled herself back down onto the sofa. Trying to go back asleep, she couldn’t help but think that maybe it wasn’t so bad having people caring about her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it let me know! And please send me requests if you're interested (especially some Billy/Jason or Jason/Zack).


End file.
